


[M4M] Femboy Hooters: The 1,000,000th Customer

by LichTheCreator



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Breeding Kink, Cum Kiss, Feisty To Cute Tomgirl, Lapdance, M/M, MDom Customer, MSub Server, Oil, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Wholesome, blowjob, booty shorts, buttplug, handjob, little kitten, script offer, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: Congratulations, sir! You're our 1,000,000th customer! Please choose from one of our many femboy servers to accompany you to our special VIP lounge! We'll make sure this is a moment in your life you'll never forget!
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	[M4M] Femboy Hooters: The 1,000,000th Customer

**Author's Note:**

> **TAGS FOR REDDIT:** [M4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] Femboy Hooters: The 1,000,000th Customer [Strangers To Lovers] [Wholesome] [Feisty To Cute Tomgirl] [MSub Server] [MDom Customer] [Sir] [Little Kitten] [Breeding Kink] [Booty Shorts] [Buttplug] [Oil] [Lapdance] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Rimming] [Cum Kiss] [Anal] [Anal Creampie]
> 
> WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit
> 
> THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.
> 
> All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!
> 
> • Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
> • Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
> • Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
> • Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
> • -pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

Congratulations, sir! You're our 1,000,000th customer! Please choose from one of our many femboy servers to accompany you to our special VIP lounge! We'll make sure this is a moment in your life you'll never forget! 

-pause- 

You choose me? *giggle* 

[Flirtatious] Why sir, I've already served you so many times before! You've gonna have people starting rumors about us! *giggle* 

Take my hand and follow me... 

-pause- 

(OPTIONAL SFX: Door opening & closing) 

And here we are! Just take a seat on the throne right over there. And don't worry too much about the stains on the floor by it. Sometimes our manager takes us here for...contract negotiations. *giggle* 

Pretty spacious, isn't it sir? *moan* Just thinking about all the naughty things we're gonna do in here for the next month has me leaking pre-cum already... 

Oh, you didn't know? For the next month, not only do you get free meals and are able to eat them in here if you so choose, but you ALSO get your very own personal femboy server/valet that will follow any of your orders! 

And I mean ANY ORDER. Within reason, of course. *giggle* 

So what will it be? Do you want your food 1st? Or...would you like to start off with me? 

Me 1st? *giggle* Excellent choice. What would you like for me to do? 

-pause- 

Lap dance? *giggle* I knew you couldn't resist wanting all this ass 1st. 

*smack* I always see you staring whenever I walk away from your table. 

(OPTIONAL SFX: Finger snap & slow jams playing) 

I'm so glad you chose me. I always thought you were cute and you always tip me so well! 

And judging from this bulge I'm grinding on, I got ANOTHER big tip coming my way. *giggle* 

*moan* It's so hot how you're standing at full attention already! You like how these little shorts don't even TRY to cover my ass? *giggle* 

I'll admit, I love being a bit of a tease. Seeing men's bulges just swell up when I walk by them in these barely there booty shorts gets me SO fucking hard. 

I used to go to the bathroom to jerk off, but eventually that wasn't enough so I convinced the manager to start fucking me. 

But it got crazy when the rest of the servers found out and followed suit. Our manager got so overwhelmed trying to satisfy all us horny little sluts that he eventually added an unwritten rule. 

If we see a customer that we want to fuck, all we have to do is ask for their consent & then take them here! 

But if that customer can't keep quiet about it or respect our boundaries, they're banned for life! Pretty fair, right? 

*moan* I can't even tell you the amount of times I wanted to take you back here and fuck the shit outta you... 

[Slightly bratty] But you'd always come here with your girlfriend! I almost feel bad for her now, not knowing that a man thicker than her is making her boyfriend so fucking hard... 

-pause- 

SHE'S YOUR SISTER? 

[Slightly angry] So this entire time we could've been fucking each other silly, guilt-free? Ugh... 

You're a bad boy for not telling me sooner! That deserves a punishment! I'm taking off these basketball shorts of yours right now! 

(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling) 

Holy shit! Wow sir...I'm starting to think maybe this is more of a reward for me than a punishment for you! *giggle* 

Now let me just take this oil bottle out of my fanny pack & kneel in front of you... 

*You oil up the listener's dick and start giving him a handjob.*

Oh my God...I've got 2 hands working this huge dick and there's STILL enough room for a 3rd! 

*moans* Can't wait until I get destroyed by this monster cock... 

It's getting a bit hot in here, let me take off this pesky uniform... 

(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling) 

*moan* That's MUCH better! 

*squeal* Just couldn't wait to oil me up huh sir? That's it, make sure you get EVERY single curve... 

You just love playing with this ass! *giggle* And look! Even though your hands are so big and strong, my cheeks are still more than a handful for you! *giggle* 

(OPTIONAL SFX: Smacking sounds) 

*squeal* Fuck that feels so good! Again! 

(OPTIONAL SFX: Multiple smacking sounds) 

*moan* It's great, isn't it! You get to see my big, soft, springy ass jiggle, meanwhile each smack gives me a jolt of pleasure! 

(OPTIONAL SFX: Multiple smacking sounds) 

*moan* And now you're using your other hand to move my buttplug in and out! 

*moan* It's almost like you're fucking my ass already! 

(OPTIONAL SFX: Multiple smacking sounds) 

*moan* I'm the one that's supposed to be making YOU feel good, sir! 

*moan* But I don't mind receiving this kind of friendly service every once in a while... 

*The listener starts jerking you off.*

Yes! Jerk me off while moving my buttplug in and out! So gooooooooood! 

Wait, why'd you shove my plug back in? 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! 

Fuck, I didn't know you were gonna take it out so fast with your teeth! You gotta warn me nex- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! 

Holy shit don't stop! Keep swirling that tongue inside my boipussy! Fuck, you're tongue-punching my prostate! How is your tongue even that long? 

Holy shit, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna- 

[Distraught] W-Why'd you stop, I was so close! Please don't tease me sir, let me cum! I'll be a good boy for you, I swear! 

Wait, why are you turning me around? 

*The listener starts to give you head.*

OH GOD! YOU'RE SUCKING SO HARD ON MY HEAD LIKE A VACUUM! AND YOUR FINGERS ARE ATTACKING MY POOR LITTLE PUSSY! 

*The listener continues to suck you off.*

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DEEPTHROATING MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FUCK, I ALMOST FORGOT HOW GOOD THIS FEELS! DON'T STOP SIR! PLEASE DON'T STOP! I'M SO CLOSE! 

I'M CUMMING! I'M FUCKING CUMMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! UNGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

*You moan loudly as you cum in the listener's mouth.* 

*out of breath* Oh my...oh my God...that was the best orgasm ever... 

No! Don't swallow my cum! I wanna share it with you... 

*You and the listener passionately kiss.* 

If you made me cum that hard from sucking and rimming, you're going to absolutely DESTROY me with that man meat... 

I'm actually kinda scared. *laughs* 

*You and the listener continue to passionately kiss.*

-pause- 

[Coy] I-I'm your precious little kitten? D-Don't stay stuff like that! You're gonna make me want you even more than I already do now... 

[Coy] How do you want me sir? Lay my back on the table? 

OK, I ready for you to take me...Aaaaahhhh! 

*The listener starts fucking you slowly.*

That's it, go slow...I'm still a bit sensitive from earlier... 

*You and the listener passionately kiss while he continues to fuck you slowly.* 

Kissing while getting those long, slow strokes feels SOOOOOO good...everything feels so lovey-dovey...it's like we're a couple...I love it... 

I don't know if it's because I'm still cum drunk from cumming my brains out not too long ago or that you're being so gentle with me right now, but...I think I love you... 

I love looking into your eyes...I can tell that you'd treat me like a princess and that you'd never let anyone hurt me...I wanna be your princess...PLEASE let me be your princess sir... 

*You and the listener continue to passionately kiss while he continues fucking you slowly.* 

Please be my boyfriend sir...I'll treat you like a king, I'm real resourceful, I can help around the house, and I'll make you feel even better than this every single day...anytime, anywhere... 

Please say yes sir...please say you'll become my one and only... 

You will? *squeals* Yay! 

*You and the listener passionately kiss again while he continues fucking you slowly.* 

Our 1st kiss as a couple...awesome... 

*moan* My tight, juicy pussy feels like it's melting...you keep grinding my prostate away with that fat cockhead of yours...it's turning my prostate soft as putty... 

You're about to come? Please come inside me sir! 

Shoot out everything that's building up deep into my boy hole...I want you to breed me SO much...get me pregnant with your manly sperm... 

I'll even wrap my legs around you and drive you deeper inside me...like this...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! 

That's it sir...empty everything you have inside me... 

Yes...my insides feels so warm...amazing... 

You shot so much out...it's coming out of me like a waterfall... 

Quick! Give me my buttplug! I wanna keep some of sir's cum inside me... 

*moan* 

Oh wow...I actually have tears coming out! *laughs* 

*sniff, then exhale* That was...I can't even think of a word accurate enough to describe how I feel right now... 

I'm so glad you were the 1,000,000th customer. If you hadn't gotten it, I'd still be thinking your sister was your girlfriend and we never would've experienced any of this... 

I'll go put my uniform back on and go get you your favorite order. Then we can spend some more time together. 

See you in a bit...my love. *giggle* 

**-END OF SCRIPT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this script & want to fill it, please feel free to! **EVERY** script fill is important & not only do they entertain & help contribute to the community, but they mean the world to us writers & helps inspire us to make more scripts to entice you with!
> 
> So if you fill this, make sure to credit me in your script fill post AND tag me in the comments section as u/LichTheCreator!


End file.
